a new beginning
by incineration453
Summary: as Link slowly turns insane with the same routine, 'hero work' is now a chore for him deprived from sleep he wants to start new WARNING Lemons Link X ... who ever you desire
1. Chapter 1

(this is my first story so there might be some errors so please be gentle i would love some constructive criticism)

I DON'T OWN SHIT

As the day was once again new, 3 months have passed since Ganondorf had attempted to take hyrule to his own hands but one man stood up to him and ended his reign of terror. but he did it with a cost as he lost a friend. When all violence stopped. she the one named 'midna' had returned to her own land to restore peace there ( its just a brief summary I am not really attempting to tell Link's tale).Third personLink was stirring awake as the scorching rays of the sun started to beam down on Link as if the sun itself idolized him. Link shield his eyes with his hands the sun wasn't leaving any time soon, he submit defeat, he had risen from his bed. the first thing he did was look at the inside surroundings of his house being well lit from the sun it looked like a place to make anyone fell safe except if there was a fire going on. it looked like any standard house in Link headed out to do some 'hero' work he cringed at the time he thought that, his hand started to shake at the door knob in his mind 'hero' work stood for more chores he sighed when he mentally stated "lets just get it over with" he started doing this ever since those 3 months he wanted to have more meaning in his life not just be a guardian of hyrule Zelda's guards were doing that, it was there job not then he felt a very cold breeze behind him, he turned his head a to see what the source was what appeared to some sort of four hand figure and one eye it sides were very slim as if acid eat it the creature had no human like features such as a rib cage, legs, or even a torsothe creature spoke in a feminine voice " your insanity brought me here you wish to be playing another role instead being a pawn to this place once you come with me there is no going back you will be sent to different dimensions at some point you will be able to visit your home land again" with that she laughed her laugh was a sinister one to drive any ordinary mortal to insanity ( well this story is just a Link and ... lemon so go ahead and send any dimension Link should head to so go on and see how many female characters are paired with link, oc's are accepted might do yaoi but it will be very rare it is a harem story link will have multiple pairings)and another side note that creature is xel'lotath


	2. Midnight desire

Link was shocked, possibly petrified at the abomination "hahaha hello there mortal allow me to introduce myself I am Xel'lotath" the creature now identified as Xel'lotath read into Link's mind

Link's POV

'what is it!?' I mentally stated 'I seen creatures that were terrifying but this is something else' buckets of ideas were filling my mind 'do I kill it try to communicate with it run ' at least I would have something different that happened to me today"calm down there is no need to be aggressive Link I am here to simply help you no need to be afraid of me, attempts to kill me will do you no good" she said then a whisper after statement "you cannot kill the goddess of insanity silly mortal" I didn't know if that whisper was from her or it was in my head but something recalled back in my head she or it whatever it was wanted to help me I think it would be safe to call it a female 'Xel'lotath was it interesting name' I simply said in my head "thank you" Xel'lotath said then whispered "your the first to complement me "

I was surprised when she responded 'great she is a goddess and can read my thoughts'(third person again!)"you can't speak so i will just read your thoughts mentally" Xel'lotath giggled sinisterly while a whisper said "unless you want me to give you a voice 'silent hero' or do you like not talking" Link came with a come back with 'actions speak louder than words' then said 'you can help me get across dimensions correct?'"yes but you can't return to hyrule for a really long time" and an immediate answer came from Link determined to get back to his lost friend 'I want to be at the twilight realm can you do th-'

a sudden bright green light overcame Link with intense pain after a few seconds he passed out lossing conscience "let the darkness guide you" was the last thing he heard before falling to pitch black darkness '...my body i cant feel anything no heat or cold' after what seemed like ages Link felt as if he was hit by an army of darknuts charging at full speed "gaahh!" he screamed with that as his only response

he finally awoke then heard from his recent friend "hahahaha that was one hell of a fall I'm surprised you survived that I might actually stick with you for a while" then he heard that once sinister whisper "or I can just control you and make you my champion" she heard an audible gulp from him and laughed even more Link took a quick look at his body to check if anything was broken or any other status problem Xel'lotath said something to Link but didn't really hear her he only caught "someone" and "shocked"

Xel'latoth's POV

'I want to be at the realm can you do th-' "sigh" was all i said before launching his ass to were he wanted to go and I whispered "let the darkness guide you" and after that I went to follow him It was rather funny sending him flying to the twilight realm after all I know everything,

Third POV

as she started to look for him she couldn't find him anywhere then she started to look up and she saw him falling "hahahaha thats really high well let me recover his items from his past he is going take a while to reach the floor" after Xel'lotath teleported back to hyrule to recover his items and his ancestors items "ugh this is going to be a pain to recover these fucking holy items" she knew that holy items had effects that didn't allow her to sense them and she didn't want to pick up rumours just to be let down then she got an idea and started to chant words and runes started to appear arround her "tier pargon areteck parogon areteck areteck areteck parogon" after she said the last chanting word she then said her name"Xel'lotath"

a whole army came into view filled the first wave was a scorpion like creature with no eyes and large fangs there size were roughly the size of a small dog the numbers being over four hundred " all trappers go and wait over by the field there isn't any people there" she commanded and also instruct them to stay hidden for further instructions the next wave were decayed corpses "you all start killing any other creatures that start getting near our trappers" slowly making their way to the field

the last wave were large ape like creatures with three eyes but no head and had looked decayed with large claws "all horrors clear the field and start digging I am looking for holy weapons and items we are loosing time lets go!" she instructed looking satisfied and before she left to check on Link she made a barrier to cut of any access to the humans she didn't want to piss Link off

she started traverse to the twilight realm she was engulfed in darkness when it subside Xel'lotath saw Link's form on the floor with a very loud thud she was laughing hysterically and like a manniac but stopped when she felt another presence near by and traversed into Link's mind with a whisper "someone is coming I think you will be shocked who it is" Link's POV 'ugh my head' as I looked up to see a major hole on the ceiling I began looked at my surroundings this place looked way to familiar the place fillled with shadows and stone walls a queen size bed with a few items that were fit for a ruler what struck me the most was a crown I knew this must be it, I got up hearing audible cracks from my body but that never stopped me I have to look for her then someone spoke behind me in a very shocked expression "in all my years learning about people and how they were persistent you are in first place for that how in the goddesses did you get back here I thought I destroyed the portal to your realm" that voice I haven't heard for a long time then I felt two arms embrace me and a quiet cry I looked behind me to see no one else but Midna I wished I could speak but after battle to battle my vocal chord was gone then as if on cue me and Midna heard a echoing hysteric laugh "how cute" Xel'lotath said but she didn't appear "such a touching moment long lost friends reunited" then she whispered "they could even be lovers" Third Person view "whos there?" Midna said in a rather alert state "no need to be afraid of me I just sent Link here because he missed you so much" Xel'lotath said continuing her laughing Midna blushed after that sentence Link faced her and embraced her with a hug he frowned Link didn't like Midna crying he always wanted to make everyone happy but she didn't stop Link continued to frown lacking the knowledge to what to do next Xel'lotath started to whisper in his head "kiss her make love to her while she is still vulnerable" she started to laugh thankfully Midna didn't hear maybe because it was all in his headLink lifted Midna's head and slowly kissed her he heard a squeak from her but soon vanished into the loving embrace of Link, Midna deepened the kiss wanting to go into Link's mouth there tongues released from there mouth and started to fight fiercely trying to take control of the opposing side Link won and Midna accepted him in his mouth feeling the moisture of his tongue Xel'lotath however did not expect this and immediately traversed back to hyrule to check on her progress Link and Midna broke there kissing bond to catch there breath Link started to advance there love by taking off his tunic Midna did the same by taking stripping herself from her simple robe she took a look at Link she saw a very refined body as if the three goddess themselves crafted a master piece but hardened by many battles his dirty blonde was the same like always he was a form of a perfect human nothing wrong just a few scars on his body but they weren't that noticeable Midna didn't realize that Link carried her to the queen-size bed he threw her on the bed making an audible 'pomf' Link finished to undress himself taking off his boots and leggings there Midna was stunned ether by amazement or by fear she saw a very large member that needed to be played with if it wanted to be erected she took off her robe to show her completely nude form her body was slender showing no fat her skin completely healthy her breast were a size-E Link started to advance laying down on the bed with midna he fondled with her breast messaging them with his fingers Midna moaned with pleasure not caring for the world as long as he was here she knew that Link would keep her safe, Link thought an idea and started to suckle one of her breast keeping a slow and steady pace his tongue licking in circles of her nipple sometimes moving it up and down "aahh" Midna moaned even louder and slightly panting Link would constantly kiss midna again to battle for dominance but they already knew who the victor was after teasing Midna's breast he moved to her lower regions Midna croacked with pleasure and worry "Link this is my first time please be gentle" he noded his head in understanding and he spread her legs apart Link took notice on Midna's clit turning wet in seconds he started to lick off her juices and advanced towards her lower lips Midna used her fingers to spread apart her clit Link now having a pinkish reddish flower in view he was careful to how fast and hard on how he was licking "aaahhh!" Midna screamed the pleasure started to grow in her she also started to pant even faster with every lick Link knew she was going to climax very soon he licked all of her insides making sure not to miss any spots going deeper within her caverns "oohh Link I'm coming!" and after one last screaming moan a wave of liquid squirted on Link's face he was satisfied that he was making her happy his member started to grow larger and erect from this Midna took notice of this and took advantage of it she got up when Link finished cleaning himself from her mess and replied "ooh looky here the hero pleased me quite well know its time for youre reward"( I am running out of space so second part will be later hope thou shall enjoy this)


End file.
